


Pet

by nevtelenwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, I don't know man, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Toys, non-con, torture porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevtelenwriting/pseuds/nevtelenwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been in the pit an interminable number of years. Alastair’s tactics aren’t always used on the rack, and not all of it could be called torture. Why not have some fun with his favorite pet?</p><p>(Shameless unabashed torture porn. This is very, very old. So old. I'm so sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very old. Old as balls (and it shows in the writing, augh god). But I'm moving my old work from fanfiction.net over to here, since I prefer the format for AO3 and I've always been a little nervous about the restrictions on FF.net. 
> 
> So, well, yeah. I'm gonna be moving my SPN stories over to AO3 and what better way than to start with this monstrosity?
> 
> Dean also might be considered OOC in this? I think he’s just broken down, but just a warning anyway.

Dean panted heavily, the straining tremor in his breaths making it clear he was biting back moans. His eyes were dilated to near black and were glazed over, need fogging them. Alastair smiled slowly and approached in his own time, giving Dean plenty of notice to hear him. Dean flexed his hands in the binds behind his back, but other than that he didn’t move a muscle.

“So Dean,” Alastair started, circling the naked, trembling form, “How are you feeling? Do you like my little toy?”

It had been days since Alastair had seen Dean. Only Hell had stopped Dean from going completely mad. Then again, insanity was such a relative term in Hell.

“Alastair…” Dean panted with shaky breath, “Make it stop…”

Alastair studied him for a moment, then leaned down to brush his nose against Dean’s ear. His favorite project shivered violently but didn’t make any further moves. Very good.

Alastair cupped Dean’s cheek and reached around to tease the toy pressed deep inside Dean’s body. Dean jerked and buried his face in Alastair’s neck, his breath hitching sharply a few times before he gave in and cried out weakly.

“But _Dean_ ,” Alastair cooed, “You seem to like it so much.”

The demon ran one finger down the engorged flesh of Dean’s erect cock, dark red and throbbing from neglect. Dean let out a sharp exhale that sounded very close to a sob.

“I’ll do anything,” Dean whispered, his head bowed low, “ _Anything_ I just…I _can’t_ …”

“You _know_ how to make it end Dean,” Alastair chuckled.

Dean bit his lip and shook his head, a small sob betraying the defiance in his reply. Alastair clicked his tongue and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, fisting the short strands tightly and pulling his head back.

“You’re very lucky you’re my favorite, boy,” Alastair snickered, “I’ll make you a deal.”

The look of pure desperation in Dean’s eyes made Alastair shiver pleasantly.

“If you please me Dean, and I don’t expect anything less than _perfect_ from you, I’ll give you release. And oh, I’ll make it so _good_ for you Dean, as long as you’re a good boy and impress me.”

Dean grimaced a little and said nothing. Alastair wrapped one hand around Dean’s swollen erection and squeezed gently. Dean nearly choked and would have buckled if Alastair wasn’t holding him up by his hair. Alastair got to see those eyes glaze over with lust. When Dean still remained silent Alastair frowned darkly.

“Dean,” Alastair said warningly, and slowly his hand tightened, his nails digging into sensitive flesh.

Dean’s eyes shot wide and he choked out, “Stop! Stop, I’ll…”

The words caught but Alastair loosened the vice-like grip as well as the hold on his hair, and Dean sighed in relief and slumped back.

“Tick tock Dean,” Alastair mocked, squeezing once in warning. Dean flinched and he swallowed thickly. Lowering his head Dean finally nodded.

Alastair grinned and lifted Dean’s chin, taking his jaw in his hands and guiding him up high on his knees. Dean followed with no resistance but refused to open his eyes as his cheek pressed close to Alastair’s abdomen.

“Hop to it, kid,” Alastair chuckled.

Dean opened his eyes then and looked up at him, annoyance glinting in his eyes but when he open his mouth he muttered softly, “I’m not much use with my arms like this.”

It was almost sarcastic but Dean checked himself, and Alastair chuckled again at Dean’s continued attitude. It wouldn’t be worth it Dean he broke completely; he wanted that fire as long as he was obedient.

“Dean, I thought I said to _impress_ me,” Alastair replied back, “and already you’re complaining? I suppose you don’t want relief as much as I thought.”

Alastair let go of Dean and turned away, and Dean blurted out, “No! Alastair, I just, the position…”

Alastair loved screwing with him, he really did. He knew very well the position he had bound Dean’s arms was painful and uncomfortable. Dean could barely keep his balance sitting still let alone kneeling and trying to move. Alastair paused a moment, letting that dread seep into Dean’s mind, before he turned and sighed.

“Alright, I’ll indulge you,” He drawled. With a snap Dean’s arms were instead bound in front of him, and rather than his arms pressed together from elbow down only his wrists were tied tight. Dean sat still and just watched Alastair, waiting for him to approach with relief evident in his eyes. He was mesmerizing; his face flushed, a small pant in his voice, his body glistening with sweat and his swollen cock weeping pre-come and begging for attention, yet he was still silent and obedient, waiting for Alastair to give him permission. It was too perfect.

Alastair moved close and immediately Dean pressed his face against his abdomen, knowing well that further prompting would annoy Alastair. He mouthed over the cloth and brought his hands up to push away the fabric. He licked and sucked at the bared skin, casting a few glances up to make sure what he was doing was good. Eager, that was certain, but not very skilled.

“You’re not impressing me, boy,” Alastair sighed. Dean didn’t speak but instead moved his hands up to stroke and tease his nipples. A little unsteadily Dean rocked up to stand on his haunches and leaned up to suck one nub into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and in between his teeth until it hardened in his mouth.

Alastair smirked a little, running one hand through his hair as he murmured, “Better.”

Dean resumed teasing with his tongue and slipped his hands between Alastair’s legs, rubbing and stroking him the best he could with his bound hands. Alastair groaned and bucked up into his touch. Dean kept it up and Alastair was pleasantly surprised how good Dean was with his hands, tied or not.

“My my Dean, I’m seeing a side of you I never would have imagined.”

Dean stuttered in his movements and Alastair chuckled, stroking his fingers idly through Dean’s hair. He let Dean lick and touch him for a while, until he became impatient.

“You’re being a very good boy Dean, but you’re stalling. You know what I want,” Alastair drawled.

Dean stopped for a moment, completely silent, and then swallowed nervously. Alastair scraped his nails slightly over Dean’s scalp, not painful but the warning evident. Dean swallowed and hesitated another moment too long for Alastair’s tastes. A snap of his fingers caused the toy in Dean to come to life again and start to pulse slowly against his prostate. Dean cried out at the suddenness of it and bucked his hips mindlessly, burying his face in Alastair’s stomach and clutching desperately as his shirt. Alastair reached down and slowly teased circles around Dean’s nipples, making his favorite moan and tremble violently. He kept it up until Dean’s breath was hitching and unevenly rapid with blind need.

“Alastair…” Dean moaned, his voice completely wrecked. Alastair jerked Dean’s head back up to look him in his unfocused eyes.

“Try that again,” Alastair said sternly, his gaze and voice sharp.

Dean drew in a shaky breath and whispered, “Alastair s-sir…master, sir, _p-please_ …”

Whether Dean wanted more or wanted him to stop Alastair didn’t know; he didn’t care. Alastair smirked and stopped altogether, returning his hand to his side and the other to Dean’s hair. The ex-hunter choked down a whimper and took a deep calming breath, and then returned his mouth to Alastair’s lower abdomen. Alastair smirked and almost laughed at the look on Dean’s face. On a regular basis Alastair turned Dean inside out, and the ex-hunter actually looked _scared_ to do _this_.

Dean moved his hands slowly to the tented front of the demon’s pants, but before he could go any farther Alastair tightened his grip on his hair and jerked him back. Dean’s brow creased in confusion and looked up at him when Alastair started to speak.

“Ah ah ah, Dean. You hesitated. Now I don’t know if you want it that badly anymore. Ask for permission to suck me, or I’ll leave again.”

Dean exhaled sharply and rested his head against Alastair’s abdomen again, quivering a little with need. After a moment he looked up at him through his thick lashes. When he spoke he shifted his gaze away and his voice was barely audible, “Sir, may I suck you?”

“Can’t hear you, boy.”

Dean bit his lip and hid his face against warm skin, but this time spoke louder, his voice shaking slightly, “Please, sir, m-may I suck your cock? Oh g-god, please let me suck your cock, master, I-, I need it so bad!”

Dean shifted slightly and pressed his nose to the tent in Alastair’s pants. “Please sir, _please_.”

A slow grin twisted Alastair’s lips and he purred, “Go ahead then.”

Dean didn’t hesitate moving forward and pulling the pants open as quick as he could with shaking fingers, sliding them down his thighs. Dean grasped the base of Alastair’s cock in both hands and licked slowly up from base to tip, swirling his tongue once around the head before sucking it gently. Alastair groaned softly and jerked his hips forward, forcing himself deeper into Dean’s mouth and making the ex-hunter gag for a moment. Dean pulled back and Alastair gripped his head tightly, not letting him pull back farther than having the head sit heavy on his tongue. Dean grunted a little and he looked up, meeting Alastair’s eyes. He simply stared, the command in his eyes obvious without words.

Dean tore his gaze away and closed his eyes, sucking Alastair slightly harder and drawing more into his mouth. He felt Dean push his tongue into the slit and Dean _moaned_ , tonguing the sensitive tip longer before sucking more in.

Alastair’s eyes hooded and he said a little breathlessly, “Very good, Dean.”

Dean bobbed his head slowly at first, getting used to the feel of it before taking more in his mouth. Alastair slowly nudged Dean’s head forward and Dean whimpered, the sound vibrating through his cock and Alastair moaned. He felt Dean’s throat tighten reflexively when his head hit the back of his throat, forcing out another groan from the demon, but he quickly relaxed, allowing the head to bump as he swallowed around it. Dean was a quick learner when he listened to him that was certain. Alastair sighed and grinned, letting him go at it for now.

Dean sucked as hard as he could as he pulled back and bobbed his head quickly down, swallowing around the head and repeating the motion again and again. Each time Dean came back up he would suck the head hard and swirl his tongue around the tip, stabbing his tongue into the slit to tease out more pre-come. His favorite used his bound hands to tease what he couldn’t fit into his mouth and rub his balls, kneading the flesh in a way that made Alastair gasp and he actually felt Dean chuckle around his length.

“I always knew you were a little cock slut, Dean,” Alastair said with a grin, looking down at Dean heatedly. Dean moaned and looked up to lock eyes with Alastair, watching him as he sank down on his cock again and let his full, swollen lips wrap around the base as much as he could. His eyes were still glazed but a little more focused, and now he was looking at Alastair with lust in his eyes.

With a dark chuckle Alastair gripped Dean’s hair and rocked himself forward completely into Dean’s mouth, pleased that this time Dean only jerked a little before relaxing and allowing the intrusion. Dean was watching him now, moaning every so often from the taste on his tongue, and Alastair didn’t think his favorite little pet could get anymore delectable. Slowly Alastair picked up the pace, feeling his pleasure build and coil in the pit of his stomach watching Dean on his knees, resigned and wanton with his lips stretched wide and red around his girth. Dean’s hands had dropped to the ground in front of him, keeping himself balanced for the onslaught to his throat that was sure to come any moment.

Using both hands Alastair grasped Dean’s head and began thrusting into his mouth, burying himself down Dean’s throat with every thrust and punishing Dean for not taking him with ease by holding himself as close as he could before pulling back to allow him air. It didn’t take long for Dean to learn how to swallow him down and soon the need to overtook him, Dean really was just too good. Alastair spared no slack for Dean to move away and he began to pound mercilessly into his mouth. He grinned at every gag and choked sound of discomfort and pain, yet Dean was still sucking obediently, humming and moaning around the length when he got the chance to breathe in a few gulps of air. Every so often Dean would lose his pace and teeth would accidently scrap him, forcing a deep growling moan from Alastair; he could when slam himself brutally down Dean’s throat, partly from lust and partly as punishment, but mainly just to see his entire body convulse in protest.

Alastair groaned sharply and pulled out of Dean’s mouth, pumping himself quickly as he neared climax. He panted harshly and moaned when Dean shifted forward to nuzzle and lick his balls. Oh Dean was such a precious, hot little pet and he just couldn’t hold back any longer. Alastair growled possessively and jerked Dean back by his hair, stroking himself hard and fast before moaning lowly and coming in hot streaks across Dean’s face. His favorite jerked at the first hit but held still and took it, his face slack and moaning as come covered his cheeks, jaw, and lips.

Alastair sighed quietly and smirked down at Dean, petting his fingers through Dean’s hair. Alastair was still hard; he couldn’t remember the last time another being excited him so much.

Dean flinched a little at the touch to his hair but remained still. Alastair wiped away the come that had hit just below Dean’s eye and pressed his finger to Dean’s lips. Dean parted them and Alastair pushed the slick digit into his mouth. Dean sucked the come off readily and the demon grinned wickedly.

“Taste good?” He purred, sliding his finger out with a small pop. Dean nodded and swallowed.

“Please sir, may I have more?” Dean asked, a slightly desperate tone in his voice. Alastair smirked at the quick obedience Dean showed to play this game. That he was broken enough to beg for anything to make it stop. It was amazing what keeping Dean on edge for days did. If it wasn’t pain, Dean drank it up like a heat exhausted dog.

Alastair ran another finger through the come on Dean’s face and Dean fervently sucked it into his mouth.

“So eager, Dean,” Alastair chuckled, “There didn’t happen to be something you wanted?”

Alastair pressed his foot against the straining erection, forcing Dean to whimper around the digit in his mouth and buck up for better contact. Alastair moved his hand to cup Dean’s jaw and drew his face up to look him in the eye. Dean shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable from Alastair’s piercing look boring into his eyes.

“What do you want Dean?”

Dean hesitated answering, which earned him a harsh jerk of his face and fingers digging into his flesh. Dean winced and stammered, “I-I want you to…t-touch me…make me come….”

Alastair’s fingers dug in harder and Dean winced again, remedying his statement quickly, “ _Please_ let me come Alastair, sir…please…”

Alastair chuckled and pressed his mouth to Dean’s ear, “I’ll let you come, Dean. But it’ll be with you on my cock, and I want to hear you screaming. Understand? ”

Dean’s breath hitched at the words and Alastair felt him nod again. Alastair turned Dean around and shoved him to the ground, his favorite grunting sharply from the impact. Dean shifted a little, trying to move the weight to his shoulders and arms and Alastair chuckled. He dragged his nails down Dean’s back and settled them on his hips, stooping low and pressing his mouth to Dean’s entrance. Dean gasped and jerked in surprise, but remained as still as he could. Alastair ran his tongue along the puckered hole and pushed his tongue slowly inside. Dean moaned and trembled a little but didn’t buck away or back. Alastair admired the control Dean still had left. Alastair pushed his long tongue deeper and Dean let out a whimpering sob, a twisted mix of pain and pleasure, when his toy pushed farther in him.

“Alastair…” Dean moaned, a silent question in his voice. Alastair smirked and removed his mouth. He would love to drive himself inside of Dean with that toy still in him, just to watch him squirm and squeal. Dean wouldn’t know what to do with himself. Dean was being very good, though; better than he normally would be. Alastair would have to remember this tactic for future studies.

The demon wasn’t about to go back on his word so he removed his toy, making Dean visually sag in relief. Alastair braced one hand over Dean’s neck, keeping him pinned and still as Alastair slowly pushed inside him. A small, stuttering groan escaped Dean’s lips and he spread his legs wider. Alastair chuckled and ran one hand soothingly up and down Dean’s back, moving his other hand from Dean’s neck and placing it firmly between his shoulder blades, making sure he stayed pressed into the ground. When Alastair was seated completely inside him, the tight clench of Dean’s body wrapped around him almost burning, Alastair reached between Dean’s legs and ran one finger over his heavy, swollen erection. Dean gasped and bucked into the touch, and Alastair snarled once in warning. Dean became deadly still then, but whimpered desperately and he could feel his length throb hard against his finger.

“Please…” Dean whispered, his voice cracking, _“Please…”_

“What do you want, Dean?”

“I-I can’t…I can’t take it, _please_ sir I need to come. I, I _need_ to-…”

Alastair took his hand away, resting it high on his inner thigh, and Dean let in a breathy gasp.

“I told you what I want already Dean. Now stop talking,” Alastair sighed, slightly admonishing. He stayed perfectly still, waiting for Dean to get the hint. It didn’t take too long, though Alastair was sure half of it was from desperation; Dean slowly rocked his hips back, moaning when Alastair slid deeper inside him. Alastair grinned and ran his hand over Dean’s back again, and the next time Dean rocked backward Alastair snapped his hips forward. Dean cried out and reflexively bucked back for more, driving Alastair directly into his prostate. Dean cried out again and Alastair quickly pinched his fingers over the base of his cock, knowing he just stopped him coming. Dean whined in protest and Alastair pinched a little harder, effectively silencing him.

“Ah ah ah, not yet. We’ve barely even started,” Alastair purred, “You will come when I want you to.”

Dean nodded once, and Alastair shifted his hand to grab his hip, the other still pressed between his shoulders, and began to thrust slowly and deeply into the ex-hunter’s body. Dean groaned raggedly but didn’t speak a word, only rocked his hips back into each of Alastair’s firm thrusts. Alastair brushed his prostate again and Dean bit his lip hard to muffle a cry, his eyes clenched shut.

“Do you like it, Dean?” Alastair chuckled lightly, staring down at Dean’s sweat-slick back and his twisted face. He couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure, and by this point Alastair was sure Dean couldn’t tell either. Dean bit his lip and nodded quickly, his mouth parting on a sharp gasp when he hit his prostate again. Dean swallowed hard and whimpered from Alastair’s slow pace, and looked back at him for a moment before shutting his eyes again. Alastair grinned.

“What is it, Dean? You can tell me.”

“Sir… i-it’s not enough…can you go faster?” Dean asked, and then quickly added on, “p-please?”

“Well…” Alastair sighed a little and stopped, fighting back a chuckle when Dean trembled and squeezed his eyes shut, “You _are_ being _so_ polite, I just can’t say no.”

Alastair grabbed his hip tightly and started a hard, brutal pace, and Dean _screamed_ when he hit his prostate again. Alastair kept slamming into it with every thrust then, making Dean’s mouth stretch open as he cried out breathlessly, and swallowing around a dry throat when he could. Alastair leaned up and grabbed Dean’s hair and yanked it tightly.

“Talk to me Dean.”

“Oh g-god Alastair, I need more, I need it please. Please, I-” Dean moaned again and bucked back into Alastair. The demon chuckled and pounded into him harder, forcing Dean to cry out again.

“Oh god sir! More, oh _please_ , more!”

“Keep begging for it and I’ll let you come. Stop and I’ll stop,” Alastair hissed, his fingers digging into the nape of his neck. Dean didn’t even hesitate to keep begging.

“Oh fuck! Please Alastair _please_ fuck me, fuck me harder, _ahh!_ ” Dean swallowed hard and kept going with shaking breath, “I-, I’m so close! Make me come, oh _god_ please make me come master it feels so g-good, harder, _h-harder!_ Oh _fuck_ I’m going to-, s-sir please _I’m going to_ AAHH! _ALASTAIR!_ ”

Dean screamed as he came, more agony in his voice than ecstasy; the sensation of finally being allowed release was too much but his hips still jerked back for as much contact as he could get. Alastair snarled viciously and fucked him through his orgasm, making his favorite pet whimper and cry out and sob his pleasure. Dean was shaking under him and he sagged a little, gasping desperately for breath.

Barely a heartbeat away from Dean’s orgasm Alastair grabbed Dean by his legs and twisted him around, shoving him onto his back and plowing into him deeper and harder than before. Dean arched and cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip hard. His breathing was fast and erratic and he swallowed thickly.

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?” Alastair hissed close to Dean’s ear. He dug his nails into the backs of Dean’s knees and pressed them against his chest. Dean bent easily and bit his lip, shaking his head and locking his glazed eyes on Alastair’s.

“It feels good. I want more,” Dean said shakily. Alastair couldn’t fight his grin at the comment.

“You’re a dirty little slut, aren’t you Dean? You’re soft and you’re still begging.” Alastair chuckled.

“Y-yes, yes I am sir,” Dean moaned, his voice wrecked, “I’m a dirty slut.”

Alastair leaned down and brushed his nose along Dean’s jaw, grinning when he leaned in to the touch. Alastair grazed his teeth over Dean’s ear, reveling in his shudder and gasp, and then said, “Prove it to me, boy. Touch yourself, let me hear how much to like it.”

Dean’s breath hitched and he nodded slightly. Dean shifted his hands down his body and gently ran his fingers over his flaccid cock, arching up and moaning loudly from the contact. Dean had a slightly surprised look on his face and Alastair smirked.

“Sensitive? Don’t be so shocked.” Alastair knew a thing or two about flesh and nerves. Dean barely needed a breeze to send him off right now. Dean bit down on his bottom lip and rubbed himself again, his wanton moan muffled through his lips. Dean kept stroking himself, and combined with Alastair’s thrusts Dean was soon panting raggedly and gasping out pleas of _more_ and _harder!_ The demon leaned down and nipped along Dean’s jaw and neck, making him moan thickly. He looked so precious like this.

Alastair let Dean’s legs go and he dropped them down to his hips, wrapping them around his waist. He grabbed Dean’s hands and forced them above his head, leering down at him when Dean gasped and chewed his lip. Alastair pressed himself close to Dean and felt his stirring length slide between their stomachs and Dean moaned again in surprised and arched up for more friction.

Dean was soon achingly hard again and he moaned brokenly, begging Alastair for more. He let go of his hands and Dean immediately braced them against wall that came into existence, trying to keep himself from plowing into the side of it from the force of Alastair’s thrusts.

Dean was crying out his name now, half a sob and half a plea and when Alastair leaned down to nip at his jaw and brush his lips over his cheek Dean chased his mouth with his own; unconsciously or not Alastair couldn’t care less. Instead Alastair brushed his lips over Dean’s swollen mouth, the gentle touch a sharp contrast to the brutal fucking that had Dean rocking on his hips and Dean moaned into the barest touch. Alastair chuckled lightly and brushed them again, and then finally claimed his lips into a brutal kiss that Dean moaned wantonly into and returned immediately. He felt his favorite’s bound hands hook around his neck and pull him closer, his fingers scratching lightly at his scalp and opening his mouth obediently to Alastair’s tongue. Dean groaned into the kiss and Alastair felt him slide his tongue against his own, almost reluctant and timid and Alastair had to grin at that.

Supporting himself on one arm Alastair reached between their bodies and slid his fingers over the weeping head of Dean’s cock, and Dean cried out into his mouth from the suddenness of it. The demon bit Dean’s lip and sucked it into his mouth the same moment he wrapped his fingers loosely around the ex-hunter’s rock hard length and began stroking him languidly, teasingly. Dean bucked into his touch and cried out again, too many sensations bombarding him at once. Alastair loved driving him a little mad and desperate with lust, and over sensitizing Dean was the quickest way to make him beg for anything.

Dean finally pulled back for air –something that never existed in hell unless it was an inconvenience- and panted a little against his lips. He gasped sharply when he stabbed his prostate again and screwed his eyes shut, his mouth parting on a silent groan.

“A-Alastair,” Dean panted, but he couldn’t get anything more out.

Alastair chuckled lightly and nuzzled along his neck, “Dean, what is it? Is it too much for you?”

Dean swallowed hard and shook his head, stammering, “N-no I-, I like it….it feels good...”

“What feels good Dean, _tell me_.”

Dean chewed at his already swollen and red-bitten lip, choking back another cry before whispering shakily, “Y-your….your dick inside me. I like you filling me up.”

“That’s because you’re a slut Dean, my slut. You enjoy every little bit of this.”

Alastair picked up his pace a little and drove into Dean deeper than before, and Dean cried out and nearly sobbed when Alastair hit his prostate again.

“Tell me your my slut Dean,” Alastair purred, tightening his grip around Dean’s cock and stroking him with more purpose. Dean gasped for breath and choked by a cry before nodding his head quickly.

“Yes sir! Yes, I’m your slut oh _god_ I’m your slut!”

Dean moaned sharply and threw his head back, running his fingers through the demon’s hair and tugging him closer. Alastair chuckled and began pounding into Dean mercilessly, slamming into his prostate with every thrust and forcing loud cries from the ex-hunter’s throat.

Alastair leaned down and spoke low in Dean’s ear, “You don’t care that I use you like a toy; that I tease you, fuck you senseless until I’m satisfied and then toss you to the side. Letting you ache and wait for me to use you again.”

Dean moaned and whimpered, crying out breathlessly a litany of _yes, yes, use me,_ _ **use me**_ _! I’m your slut,_ _ **I’m your slut!**_ Alastair could tell he was close again. Alastair was too, he was aching and throbbing so hard inside his pet’s tight heat it was nearly blinding.

All at once Dean suddenly jack-knifed against Alastair’s body, throwing his head back to let out a cry that was close to a howl and then Dean was coming hard between their bodies, his release spilling over his chest and hitting the bottom of his chin. Dean’s wrecked voice cracked around a nearly insane sob of pleasure as he moaned long and loud, and Dean was still gasping and writhing around him because Alastair kept driving into him, hitting his prostate and forcing Dean’s orgasm to continue relentlessly until Alastair was satisfied. Dean’s fingers dug into his scalp and he sobbed out his name, riding out his orgasm for what had to be ages and Alastair just didn’t have the heart to reprimand him for scratching his head. Alastair snarled and thrust deep inside Dean’s body, finally coming hard into Dean’s tight passage after a few more vicious thrusts.

Dean’s eyes lidded and he panted harshly for breath, and Alastair chuckled a little breathlessly and pulled out of Dean’s body. He watched him wince but he did nothing else; his eyes followed the movement of Alastair’s body until he met his eyes. Alastair patted his cheek once and wiped the come off of Dean’s chin.

Dean looked away again and chewed at his lip, then whispered, “Thank you sir.”

Alastair smirked and leaned down to nuzzle his nose to Dean’s face, caressing his jaw lightly. Dean jerked a little, almost moving into the touch but stopping himself.

“You’re welcome Dean. Now take this time to relax. In ten minutes expect you to be ready for the rack.”

Alastair grinned maliciously against Dean’s cheek when he heard the choked off whimper of resignation and fear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So little trivia fact: I wrote the entirety of this thing in the little margins of those agendas they give you in high school in class. Just so you know the public school education system is absolutely not a waste of time and expense.


End file.
